Toilet Trouble
by DerangedDolphinofMagic
Summary: Something happens to Percy, so he accidentally explodes the bathroom. Then Annabeth designs a new one, shows it to the gods. I don't know. This is a terrible summary. This is my first story. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story. I am actually writing this for a school project. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

Annabeth's week got harder when the Stolls, the near identical sons of Hermes named Travis and Conner, decided to prank Percy. Usually, she would have stopped them, but she was too busy reading a new book to notice. Annabeth got really into books; a bomb could go off right outside and she wouldn't notice. She also hated to be interrupted. Those two facts were why there were almost three murders that evening. First, when Percy came to her to tell her what happened (he didn't put it well), and second, when she finally found out what the Stolls did.

Annabeth was peacefully reading her book when Percy came and started talking to her. She didn't pay attention really until he put his hand in front of the book. "Have you even been listening to me?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "No" she answered truthfully. He ran his hand down his face. _He looks so old when he does that_ , her brain wandered. Stupid ADHD. "What were you asking about?"

"Your advice," he answered promptly. He paused. "I kinda sorta exploded the bathrooms."

"What happened," I asked, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"So the Stolls told me that Mrs. O'Leary was attacking a tree in the forest and the nymph was"

"Hold up," I interrupt him. "A," I start, "why did you believe the Stolls?" He shrugs his shoulders in response. "B," I continue, "Mrs. O'Leary is with Tyson right now." He opens his mouth as if to respond. "And C," I cut him off, "why would you face an angry nymph?" Percy doesn't respond, his eyes downcast. When it becomes obvious he isn't going to answer, I tell him, "You're such a Seaweed Brain, but continue." He explains how he follows the Stolls into the forest, but they managed to lose him. I just shake my head at him.

"I couldn't find either of them or Mrs. O'Leary, so I started to get worried."

I shook my head at him. "Seaweed Brain" I muttered.

"I was starting to think that maybe it was a prank!" He exclaimed defensively, throwing up his hands.

"Just continue," I told him. He told me how he was looking around when suddenly he started sinking into the ground.

He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Well," he pauses, "I freaked out just a little bit, and tried jumping out of the quicksand hole, it didn't work well, and just pulled in my gut. I swung around and nearly beheaded Conner." I was laughing now. "It's not funny!" he insisted. "I was freaking out. I thought it was the bog all over again."

I cover my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter. "I'm sorry for laughing at you," I tell him once I can breath again. "So what does this have to do with the bathrooms?" I ask him, trying to redirect the conversation.

"So I didn't realize it, but that pull in my gut was actually me turning on all the water in the bathrooms on high pressure, like I did when I was twelve, except stronger." I remember that day. I suppress an involuntary shiver at the memory. "So Conner let out a yelp and fell over as Travis started running back to camp. I got out of the quicksand stuff and started walking back towards camp as well."

"Did you just leave Conner on the ground?" I interject in a pause.

"Yes," he responds a little sheepishly.

"Good job," I tell him. He glances up quickly. "That's what I would've done."

"Yeah, so, anyway," he continues, stuttering slightly, "I came back into the main clearing and everyone was in a panic, running around and stuff. I asked _ what was happening and they said, 'Percy, thank the gods! Stop it!' before pulling me through towards the center of camp. 'What's happening?' I asked again pulling my arm from them. 'Just see!' they told me by way of explanation, continuing to pull me." We'll have a talk later _, I think. "So I get closer to the center of the cabins and it's really muddy. 'A water fight of some sort,' I think, 'and they want me on their team. Okay.' Then I get to the center and its like Old Faithful was going off. The bathrooms were completely destroyed. At least we get new toilets," his voice going up at the end, as if he isn't sure.

I laugh. "You're a seaweed brain," I say, smiling. "Show me the bathrooms," I command, holding out my hand.

"Your wish is my command," he says, bowing with a smile. He walks me out like a proper gentleman. I am laughing until I walk out the door and see the center of the cabins. My breath catches in my throat as I inhale sharply. The campers are still running around, followed by counselors trying to reign in the chaos. "It was worse earlier," Percy mutters. Before I can chide him, Chiron gallops up.

"Campers!" He called out, "To your cabins! Counselors, to the Big House," he paused, looking around. "Percy," he added once he spotted him.

"I'll try," Percy interjected. Chiron nodded his head.

* * *

 **More is coming soon! Please help me by** **reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another chapter! I am actually writing this as a one-shot, but I wanted feedback so I separated it out and am publishing it as I write it. Speaking of feedback, I haven't gotten any. I have a favorite (thanks Jason Grace Jackson!) but nothing on how it is. Please review and tell me. This is due tomorrow so I will probably post the rest later tonight, but without further adu, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Everyone was at the meeting by the time we got there. I had stayed to help (read make sure nothing else happened) Percy. He had managed to turn the water off, but the bathrooms had been irreplaceably damaged. There was just a crater where the bathrooms used to be. Everyone looked up when we entered the game room. Don't ask why, but we have always had meetings around the ping-pong table, causing some good, mostly bad memories. I was just wrapping up a shortened version of what had happened when Conner came in covered in mud. "What happened to the common area?" He asked. I didn't realize that I was advancing towards him until Percy grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles in it with his thumb. I sit down before I can do anything I might regret.

"How about you and Travis tell us," I suggest sweetly, catching both boys who were sinking lower in their chairs eyes.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaims, suddenly excited, "You could design new ones!" His eyes are lit up just so, so it's hard to tell him the problems with it. Luckily, Chiron saves me from having to.

"Percy," he starts, "we would have to get permission from Olympus first." His voice calms everyone. "Also, I think that would take some time the Gods are not ready to give her yet." Oh my gods, I'm stupid! How could I forget! I am redesigning Olympus. It's still not done. I turn to Percy to tell him how stupid I am when Chiron continues talking. "However, they might let you if you talk to the right people," he catches my eye. I understood what he meant. If you asked the wrong person, say, I don't know, a common sun god, they might just give you one that they like that is impractical for our situation. "Your mother would probably be the best choice."

"Okay," I nod. I zone out for the rest of the conversation thinking about how I'll design them and show them to Athena.

"Hey wise girl," Percy said, pulling me from my trance, "you thinking about bathroom designs?"

"How do you know me so well?" I ask, confirming his query with a smile.

"You love me for it," he says, smiling his lopsided grin that I adore. He was right, though. He was an amazing boyfriend. "Let's go so you can formally plan," as he escorts me to my cabin.

* * *

 **So I am writing this double spaced and I haven't entirely figured it out yet, so sorry if it looks weird. Also, I'm sorry if you have reviewed and I'm just inept and cannot figure out how to see it.**

 **Thanks for reading my story! Please R &R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the rest! Should I continue? I have a good idea for it, but I'm not sure how to make it flow. Please review and tell me if I should say how it is built with some side Stoll adventures as well as a problem. I'm sorry its short. (I'm not sure where the line button went. Sorry if it looks weird. [It's back! Its back! Oh joyful day!{Now I can't type.}])**

* * *

I was just putting the finishing touches on the designs when Percy walked in. "Hey," he starts, "your siblings let me in. Are you almost done?"

"Just putting the finishing touches on."

"Good," he nods, "the call's in half an hour. Can I see?" He does his puppy dog eyes.

I laugh. "You don't have to do that. I'll show you anyway." A sudden inspiration strikes me. "Can I practice the presentation on you?" I ask. He nods, gesturing for me to start. I explain the layout and the practicality of the designs. His eyes are a little glazed over and unfocused like he usually is when I talk about architecture. He tries to stay engaged, but it's difficult for him with his ADHD.

When I'm done though, he is very supportive. "That was great! You'll be fine." I must not have been hiding the worry as well as I thought, or maybe he just knows how to spot it now, our lives will do that to a person. Before I have a chance to respond, an Iris-Message pops up. He gives me a final kiss before going over to sit on one of the bunks.

"Hello Annabeth," my mother says. I try to pick up clues from her voice, but her voice, while it has tone, is flat.

"Mother," I say, bowing my head as I am still seated. Percy gives me a thumbs up. "I assume you know what happened, as you called me," I continue talking. I explain the blueprints and how we are going to build them, occasionally looking at Percy for support. Athena is quiet the entire time. I can't tell how I'm doing based on her facial expressions.

When I am finished, I glance up at her to see what she says. She simply nods. "You have done well, Annabeth. I can proudly call you my daughter." Was the rest of the stuff I did not enough? "I support your plan and Olympus shall provide funds to build it." I can't believe it. Percy is smiling like crazy, and I know I am, too. This will be great.

* * *

 **So sorry, my computer just isn't liking me, so this may look extremely weird. Sorry. So please tell me how I did and if I should add more. Please be kind and considerate and remember that this is my first story, but still tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Peace out! (That sounds so old)**


End file.
